This invention relates to a direct electrostatic printing device and more particularly to an apertured printhead structure utilized for depositing developer or toner in image configuration on plain paper substrates.
Of the various electrostatic printing techniques, the most familiar is that of xerography wherein latent electrostatic images formed on a charge retentive surface are developed by a suitable toner material to render the images visible, the images being subsequently transferred to plain paper.
A less familiar form of electrostatic printing is one that has come to be known as direct electrostatic printing (DEP). This form of printing differs from the aforementioned xerographic form, in that, the toner or developing material is deposited directly onto a plain (i.e. not specially treated) substrate in image configuration. This type of printing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,935 issued Sep. 5, 1972 to Gerald L. Pressman et al.
Pressman et al disclose an electrostatic line printer incorporating a multilayered particle modulator or printhead comprising a layer of insulating material, a continuous layer of conducting material on one side of the insulating layer and a segmented layer of conducting material on the other side of the insulating layer. At least one row of apertures is formed through the multilayered particle modulator. Each segment of the segmented layer of the conductive material is formed around a portion of an aperture and is insulatively isolated from every other segment of the segmented conductive layer. Selected potentials are applied to each of the segments of the segmented conductive layer while a fixed potential is applied to the continuous conductive layer. An overall applied field projects charged particles through the row of apertures of the particle modulator and the density of the particle stream is modulated according to the pattern of potentials applied to the segments of the segmented conductive layer. The modulated stream of charged particles impinge upon a print-receiving medium interposed in the modulated particle stream and translated relative to the particle modulator to provide line-by-line scan printing. In the Pressman et al device the supply of the toner to the control member is not uniformly effected and irregularities are liable to occur in the image on the image receiving member. High-speed recording is difficult and moreover, the openings in the printhead are liable to be clogged by the toner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,855 issued on Jan. 1, 1985 in the name of Fujii et al discloses a method and apparatus utilizing a controller having a plurality of openings or slit-like openings to control the passage of one-component insulative magnetic toner and to record a visible image by the charged particles directly on an image receiving member. Fuji, et al. show an apertured printhead structure having wedge-shaped apertures wherein the larger diameter of an aperture is delineated by a signal or control electrode and is disposed opposite an image receiving substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,955 issued on Feb. 4, 1986 to Hosoya et al discloses a recording apparatus wherein a visible image based on image information is formed on an ordinary sheet by a developer. The recording apparatus comprises a developing roller spaced at a predetermined distance from and facing the ordinary sheet and carrying the developer thereon. It further comprises a recording electrode and a signal source connected thereto for propelling the developer on the developing roller to the ordinary sheet by generating an electric field between the ordinary sheet and the developing roller according to the image information. A plurality of mutually insulated electrodes are provided on the developing roller and extend therefrom in one direction. An A.C. and a D.C. source are connected to the electrodes, for generating an alternating electric field between adjacent ones of the electrodes to cause oscillations of the developer found between the adjacent electrodes along electric lines of force therebetween to thereby liberate the developer from the developing roller. In a modified form of the Hosoya et al device, a toner reservoir is disposed beneath a recording electrode which has a top provided with an opening facing the recording electrode and an inclined bottom for holding a quantity of toner. In the toner reservoir are disposed a toner carrying plate as the developer carrying member, secured in a position such that it faces the end of the recording electrode at a predetermined distance therefrom and a toner agitator for agitating the toner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,489 granted to Fred W. Schmidlin on Mar. 27, 1990 and assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention relates to direct electrostatic printing wherein the printhead structure thereof is constructed such that the control electrodes thereof are disposed opposite the toner supply resulting in reduced control voltage requirements.
Typically, a donor roll structure is utilized for supplying toner particles to the apertures of printhead structures of the type disclosed in the above-discussed patents. A problem with delivering toner using a donor roll structure is that in order to provide an equal amount of toner to all printhead apertures the donor roll must have a relatively large diameter. When the donor roll structure has a sufficiently large diameter all apertures of the printhead structure are substantially the same distance from the roll surface and variations in print density due to the sensitivity to source gap are essentially eliminated. Such a limitation on roll diameter doesn't lend itself to the fabrication of small, compact printers. As will be appreciated, it would be highly desirable to be able to manufacture DEP printers with relatively small (3/4 to 11/4 inch) diameter rolls.